I'm Here
by Snowykittens2
Summary: 7 Year old Gabe has a horrible nightmare one night. So, he goes to his 12 year old brother for comfort. Not slash! Just brotherly fluff. :3


**A/N**

**Welcome ladies and gentlemen to my latest one-shot on fanfiction. I've never written for Good Luck Charlie before, but I find the show to be more then delightful and well, I needed to write a story for it. (Especially with the fandom being so small, story wise.)**

**So yeah, I got this idea watching "Bye bye Video Diary." The episode gave a glimpse at a sweeter side of Gabe and PJ's sibling relationship. So I wanted to read more about them on fanfiction since I eat up brotherly love stuff. X3. Sadly, there was like one story that got my attention. (Not that any story I read about them was bad it's just only one was what I was looking for.) So yeah, I gave myself the need to come up with my own idea. So I came up with this. I also thought it would be sweeter to make the boys younger… Maybe it won't… but hey… up to you guys as you read.**

**NOTE: Slash lovers, this isn't a story about PJ and Gabe being in love. (Gabe is only 7 and PJ is 12 keep in mind.) I'm sorry. I have nothing against any pairing out there; this story just isn't a PJxGabe one. It's brotherly fluff one. :3.**

**Anyways**

_**Rated: T, because of somewhat of a graphic scene. (I swear it's nothing horrible… I'm just paranoid!)**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing on Good luck Charlie. **_

The night wore on with the length of a 20 mile marathon. The moon glowed high in the sky with the strength of the sun in the winter behind bunches of clouds. Sectors of beautiful sparkly specks peeked out from behind fluffy white clumps in the sky as a gentle calm breeze rattled the trees towering over to area.

A single house stood in the thick of the dark night that blanketed over a section of the huge planet. The wall colors could hardly be distinguished under the night darkness that covered the sky so beautifully. The house itself was as dark as night itself inside, darker even since little moonlight could spill into the home.

Looking deeper into the home lead to the site of sleeping lumps lying peacefully on mattresses. Rooms held bodies silently as quiet snores and raspy breathing filled the air. One of the sources of snoring came from a room that sheltered two young boys, both attempting the get peaceful sleep.

One was 12 going on 13. His blond long hair drapes over his face in strands like small pieces of curtain. Slightly tan eye lids cover icy blue eyes as his regular sized nose flares with every light breathe he takes. His body, sporting pajamas of the sports variety, is curled tightly under a bright green blanket. While he rests on a mattress and pillow that clearly bears the scent of a pre-teen boy.

To the right of this bed, shows yet another boy resting. His shorter dark chocolate brown hair sprays outwards in strands that are almost stick like. Eye lids are scrunched to protect dry mud eyes mixed with dark green leaves. Quiet noises escape the 7 year old boy's lips, sad and scared sounding, as he tosses and turns under the patched yellow, red, and black blanket.

Despite the quiet noises coming out of the 7 year old's lips, the night seems to be like any other. Peaceful, quiet, normal.

That was about to change.

A single final disturbance makes brown eyes fling open to the dark world. The 7 year old shots upright and takes in panicked breathes, his body shaking like he was left out in subzero temperatures. His heart races with the speed of a cheetah as his brown eyes struggle to focus on something on the near pitch black room.

_Nightmare… Nightmare… _He whimpers as the memories fill him. It wasn't much luckily, considering dreams never seemed to stick in the young, easily distracted mind of a 7 year old. Nightmares seemed to give a few visions of the worst. Getting trapped in a video game, losing his best friend, no more candy for life, or whatever else haunts a 7 year old's mind.

Then again, judging by the horrified face that could be seen, even in the darkness, it was obvious this nightmare was worse, and darker than most.

_I shou-shouldn't have snuck a look at that movie mommy and daddy were watching…_ The 7 year old thought, his arms suddenly slithering out like snakes and putting a vice grip around a fluffy brown stuffed monkey. The monkey being his usual source of comfort for things like things. However, it seemed tonight, the comfort of the stuffed animal alone wouldn't be enough. He wouldn't get back to sleep.

The 7 year old bit his lip, unsure of what to do now. He silently began to weigh his options. He could go to his parent's room. They were a bit harsh, weird, even fearful in the mom's case sometimes. But they were his parents, and he had gone to them about nightmares in the past, so he could go to them again.

But… He was 7 now. He shouldn't go to his parents crying anymore. He was a "big boy" as his family kept calling him. He had to keep that up, being strong and not as dependent on his parents. Be thinking of ways of mischief instead of crying like a baby.

Underneath that though, the young child knew he had another reason for not wanting to go to his parents for this one. His parents, normally, never seemed so far away. But the nightmare he just had, even with the little memory he had of it, it suddenly made the journey seem as frightening as falling out of a plane, thousands of feet in the air, without a parachute.

Unclear, yet horrifying visions flick in and out of his mind. He could remember walking down a hallway, heading towards a door at the end of the hallway. His footsteps were slow, loud, until they seemed to hit some sort of liquid. It was a red, sticky, and warm.

The boy whimpers yet again at the visions and tightens his grip on the monkey in his arms. So if he couldn't go to his parents; that left one person he felt he could really trust with this kind of thing.

The deep brown eyes belonging to the youngster flick over to the sleeping lump only some feet away. His eyes lock on lump, not exactly knowing what to do now.

_Should I really wake him? Shouldn't I just close my eyes myself and try to sleep? _Visions of his dream came back causing the young boy to shiver. He didn't have much of a choice. Besides, the other, older boy was his brother, the brother that he loves and that loves him. The two have their wrestling matches, play videogames, and sometimes even do other stuff outside together. In some ways, yes, the 7 year old looks up to 12 year old… So he would help him now, when he was scared, right?

Now was the time to test the theory apparently.

"P-P-PJ?" The boy whispers, hoping that his little whisper was enough to wake his older brother.

Said brother only groans softly and turns in his bed, shifting his blanket to the side to curl his body in the starts of what would look like a cocoon.

The younger boy whimpers again and sniffs, mucus getting sucked back up from his nose.

"PJ." He calls, his voice soft, quiet, and fearful still, but a little louder than before.

The older one didn't respond still.

With no other choice, the younger boy kicks his little feet, tossing off his blanket to show the pajamas a 7 year old would wear.

Batman. Black bats stitched in onto yellow fabric.

The 7 year old drops his feet to the floor and silently draws himself to stand, hand still in a vice, choking grip around the beloved stuffed monkey of his. His feet silently begin to shuffle across the floor as he makes his way to PJ's bed side.

Once there, the younger boy calls out again, also letting a hand grip and gently shake the shoulder of the blond.

"PJ, please wake up."

"Nrr. Gabe? Is that you?" Comes the groggy reply

Gabe nods. "Yes."

"Urg… Tim-?" PJ yawns. "-What time is it?"

Gabe glances over to the digital clock resting in the room. "2:30 in the morning…"

There was a small amount of silence before the rustling of covers sounds as nothing more than PJ putting himself back under his covers. "Go back to bed, Gabe."

"Bu-But, PJ… I-I-" Gabe stutters.

"It's night still." PJ states quietly, a little angry almost, his eyes closed.

Gabe whimpers and sniffs again as he backs away from the bed. He was about to turn to walk back to his own bed when a 12 year old's hand suddenly grips his shoulder. It causes the younger one to jump heavily before glancing back to the bed behind him.

PJ, though in the dark the exact details were hard to get, his form was now hunched over the side of the bed. His remaining hand was shuffling around the objects below for a minute as he obviously searched from something.

"Got it." PJ mutters quietly as he pulls out some sort of a long object. A small click of a button allows a small source of light to show in the room. It wasn't much, but it was enough for both boys to see each other.

PJ does a double take on the site before him. Gabe's eyes twinkle with water as he tries to recover a bit from the recent obvious crying. There puffed up and red, looking ready to explode with the simplest poke. His cheeks glistened with already dried tears. His Batman pajamas were heavily rumpled, and plastered to his small frame that was in a self-embrace of his own arms.

"Gabe? Are you crying?" PJ asks, his tired voice suddenly becoming covered with concern.

Gabe touches his cheek, feeling the stickiness of recently dried salty drops of water on his face. Subconsciously, he nods.

PJ sits up. "What happened? What's wrong?" The older one questions gently.

"Nightmare." Gabe whimpers again, feeling the tears build up once more in his eyes as his thoughts flicker back once again to the nightmare, which was becoming a little more clear and memorable every time he thought about it.

"Oh, dude. I didn't know. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I snapped at you." PJ apologizes instantly, shifting over in his bed slightly in subconscious hopes that his younger brother would sit on his mattress.

The younger closes his eyes and suddenly flops down on the bed, burying his face into PJ's shirt. His mind suddenly consumed in the nightmare. His body trembles with violent spams as he cries his fears out.

The older one instantly wraps his arms around the younger, pulling him closer into his embrace. One hand gently strokes the brown fuzzy hair that belonged to the boy while the other rubs soothing circles on his back. The blond opens his mouth, allowing quiet, caring noises to come out. All of this in an attempt to comfort the brown-haired child.

"Gabe, shhh. I'm here. I'm here." PJ whispers, hoping his voice could be heard over the child's muffled cries into his shirt.

The silence of the night wore on as Gabe continued to cry into his brother's shirt. It went on, the sound of soothing words and muffled crying being the only thing that could be heard. Within a few minutes, the sound subsided to only gentle quiet sobbing and the repeating of one phrase.

"I'm here. I'm here."

The younger boy sniffs and whips his nose, doing his best to suck back up the crying snot wanting to come out.

"You okay?" PJ asks.

Gabe didn't respond. Instead, the currently youngest of the household snuggled further into his brother's embrace. Turning his face out of his brother's shirt, and allowing his head to rest peacefully against PJ's arm.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" PJ asks quietly.

Gabe nods slightly. "I was walking down this hallway, alone. I didn't recognize it at all, but it was dark. Anyways, I was walking, and suddenly, I stepped into this horrible trail of blood. It was like what I saw on the movie mom and dad were watching last night."

PJ did a mental face palm, suddenly piecing together why his little brother had a nightmare.

"Anyways, I kept walking towards to this door… An-and." Tears crept up for the third time on the little boy. "I noticed there was even more blood there, so I opened the door to look inside. And-and… I-I-I" Gabe began to sob again.

PJ held his little brother closer, hoping to protect him from something that wasn't even there. Past what his mind believed anyways. "Shhh, it's okay. I'm here."

Meanwhile, Gabe finally began to remember what in the dream had made him wake up.

"You were there PJ! Your body was lying on the floor! I rushed over and tried to shake you awake but you wouldn't respond to me! You wouldn't! Your body was so cold but your eyes were open! You were not there! It was like you left me!" Gabe was nearly wailing now.

PJ flinched and hugged Gabe's body closer than ever, hugging as tightly as possibly without choking the child in his arms. Tears stain and soak his shirt but the blond could care less. All that mattered right now was Gabe… and this horrible nightmare he had. _No wonder he had acted like he had seen 20 ghosts that had tortured him. _PJ noted silently. _This dream would freak me out even…_

"Th-Then I saw mom, dad, and Teddy nearby. Th-they wouldn't respond to me either. So I tried to wake you up again! But you wouldn't respond! You ignored me PJ! You… You left me." The boy's wails began to die to choked sobs.

PJ felt like his own heart was breaking a little. His own brother was so upset that in his dream, he had died, been killed, and left him. Did he really think he would leave him? Did he really think the whole family would leave him?

"Gabe, please listen to me." PJ whispers softly, letting his hand gently stroke Gabe's hair again. "It was nothing more than a horrible nightmare… Not real. I'm still here, and so is the rest of the family. We're all here for you little brother. Teddy isn't going anywhere, Mom and Dad aren't going anywhere, and I'm not going anywhere. I couldn't leave you in any sort of way… I love you too much."

Gabe sniffs as his sobs began to die away to only the occasional sniffle. "Really?"

PJ repositions his brother so he can kiss the litter boy's forehead. "Of course. You're my little brother. The only one I have, and despite every fight we ever had, the best one out there."

Gabe smiled a bit and wraps his arms once again around PJ, this time around the blond's neck.

"Thank you, PJ." The boy with dark eyes whispers. "I feel a little better now"

"Anytime, buddy." PJ replies, allowing the hug to happen while ruffling his younger brother's hair. "Ready to go back to bed?"

"Um… Well… I was gonna ask if… You would let me sleep in your bed tonight?" Gabe asks, his voice a little pleading.

PJ chuckles a bit and grins. "No problem." The blond reaches out, lifts, and gently rests the brunette on the other side of him. His focus then turns to the long stick, the black flashlight, which has produced the only light in the room the whole time this had gone on. PJ quickly turned off the light source before lifting the covers over him and Gabe.

Gabe rotates in the bed in response so he's facing his brother, the idea of sleeping suddenly frightening the youngest of the household. After all, dreams could come back. And the images of his family were the worst to relive. He whimpers softly, but refused to disrupt his brother again from his slumber.

The brunette didn't seem to have any need to, for suddenly, PJ rotates his body so he is facing his little brother. PJ wraps his arms around Gabe, allowing his body to be the sole protection for Gabe. Protection against anything in the night, and from the nightmares that could return.

The warmth and safety of his brother's embrace under the blankets caused Gabe to feel the sandman come back for another visit. His brown eyes flutter close as he rests his head on the blond's arms, feeling more safe then he ever had before. For the first time that night, a peaceful smile crept back onto Gabe's lips.

"Goodnight PJ."

"Goodnight Gabe."

Those words are the last of the noise for the night. Now, only gentle snoring could be heard around. The darkness of the night created the silence that usually hung in the air, as things went back to things they usually were.

In the midst of the darkness, two brothers lay. One protecting the other with his embrace willingly and lovingly. The oldest was a bit weird in the head and his issues with life over shinning most of what he does a lot of the time. The youngest was just starting to show signs of his future, as during the day, he would partake in mischief and trickery that could only become worse in time.

The two boys also had their differences, normally bonding over videogames and feuding over what was who's in the room. Yes, there were times both wished the other wasn't around. But that didn't matter now.

Yes, both boys now, sleeping under the cover of darkness, had there developing issues. However, none of that mattered now. What mattered is the brighter side of their relationship. When the younger was scared by something, the older never hesitates to help.

Yes, this was brotherhood. Two people that loved each other as family, and would always be willing to help the other.

Always there to comfort, always there to love, even if nightmares taint the normally peaceful night.

**A/N**

**What did you guys think? Kind of weird writing Gabe and PJ as younger kids but hey… Hope I did alright. Can't really judge for "keeping in character" so yeah. Did I do okay with the ages? I had trouble on "how to write for a 7 year old." Lol… Wonder how I did.**

**Anyways, reviews are seriously loved you guys. Like seriously. Even if it's to flame me for what I did, how I wrote it, what I need to improve on, what you loved, if you love it, WHATEVER! I just wanna what you guys thought!**

**Anyways… farewell my lovely viewers. Perhaps I'll be back with another story one day. :3.**


End file.
